fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Barian Cure The Movie: The Barian World’s final hope, stop the Astral Canon!
Barian Cure The Movie: The Barian World’s final hope, stop the Astral Canon! (Barian Kyua Mubi: Barian sekai saigo no nozomi wa, asutorarukiyanon o teishi!! バリアンキュアムービー: バリアン世界最後の望みは、アストラルキヤノンを停止！) is Miyazaki11's first movie, and her first crossover movie. Plot Everything is normal in the Barian World as the seven emperors are planning a way to end their ancient war until Vector shows up late with bad news! Their enemies in the Astral World have created a powerful new weapon to defeat them, and the only way to destroy it and save their world is to become the legendary warriors Pretty Cure! Now with their decks set aside, the seven emperors must combine their new powers for the fate of their world! Learn about the Seven Barian Emperors here Synopsis The movie begins with most of the Barian emperors having a meeting about the state of the way, and how they need to finish it soon. Just as the meeting is getting incredibly serious, Vector barges in panicking. He informs the rest of the group that he has discovered some terrible news. Their enemies, the Astral World, have just finished building a massive energy canon that can annihilate the Barian World! Alit and Gilag instantly start to panic, but Vector tells them all that there is still hope. The only chance thing that can destroy the canon is the legendary warriors Pretty Cure, and Vector just so happened to find the ancient crystals that can turn them into these warriors. Nasch and Durbe are both hesitant to believe Vector until Merag convinces them that it's the only option. In the end, there is no weapon. Vector was just tricking everyone into dressing up in silly costumes, and Merag was in on the plan all along. Characters Pretty Cures Nasch/Cure Emperor Nasch is the leader of the Seven Barian Emperors. He is logical and aggresive. Merag/Cure Queen Merag is Nasch's twin sister and the second-in-command of the Seven Barian Emperors. On the surface she is cold, aggressive, and rational, but once you know her she is the kind of person who is kind and gentle. She can't stand the sight of her friends being hurt, and she can control ice. Durbe/Cure Knight A close friend of Nasch's and the most logical of the seven emperors. Mizael/Cure Dragon Mizael is incredibly proud and has a habit of thinking he is better than everyone else. He is also a show-off. Usually, Mizael is rather calm, but if insulted he will attack with everything he's got, which is a lot. He can manipulate light and control dragons. Alit/Cure Fist Alit is the most hot-headed member of the Seven Barian Emperors. Gilag/Cure Shogun Vector/Cure Psycho Vector is easily the most dangerous of the Seven Barian Emperors. He is unpredictable, insane, has no moral compass, and is easily entertained by suffering. Despite all of his horrible traits, he is incredibly loyal to the cause of saving his world, even if he would prefer to cause as much chaos as possible in the process. He can manipulate darkness and create illusions. Mascots Villains Gallery Trivia *''This movie is nothing more than a lame excuse to shove my two favorite things together: Magical Girls and Card Games.'' *''This is the first movie to star characters who are villains.'' *''This is the first movie to have an almost all-male cast.'' *''This is the first movie to not have a real villain.'' *''This is the first movie to have no mascots.'' Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Barian Cure The Movie: The Barian World's final hope, stop the Astral Canon!